Mille et un mots de haine et d'amour
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Sakura surprend une scène qui la choque et la blesse profondément. Ou comment une histoire racontée de trois points de vue différents prend des significations différentes, selon celui-ci... Romance/Threesome
1. Je vous déteste

**Titre :** Je Vous Déteste

**Résumé :** Sakura surprend une scène qui la choque et la blesse profondément. Ou comment une histoire racontée de trois points de vue différents prend des significations différentes, selon celui-ci...

**Genre :** Threesome (relation amoureuse entre trois personnes) / Romance

**Rating :** 12+

**Auteur :** Marquise Sissy

**Bêta lecture : Yzan **(oui tu mérites le gras)

**Note de l'auteur :** Tous les chapitres font pile poil Mille et Un mots (compte Word).

A la fin de votre lecture, ne m'oubliez pas et cliquez sur le petit lien review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre I : Je vous déteste<strong>_

« Je vous déteste ! » ma propre voix me brise les tympans. Des larmes de haine perlent de mes yeux saphir. Je claque violemment cette porte maudite que je viens d'ouvrir et balaye les gouttes traitresses d'un revers de la manche. Je ne leur donnerais pas le plaisir voir ma douleur. Je ne suis plus la faible petite fille qu'ils devaient protéger. Je me suis battue pour ne pas rester en arrière, pour qu'ils ne me mettent pas à part, qu'ils me reconnaissent comme une égale, une fille digne d'eux.

Pourtant, ils ont trouvé une nouvelle façon de me repousser loin d'eux, de leurs vies. Je ne serais jamais assez bien pour eux. Voilà ce que leur geste signifiait, je ne serais jamais à eux, avec eux, à leur hauteur, je dois rester à la traine, incapable d'atteindre un jour leur niveau.

J'ai besoin d'évacuer toute cette fureur, toute cette douleur, ce trop plein d'émotions. S'imaginent-ils le mal qu'ils me font ? La violence qu'ils déchainent en moi.

Les passants dans la rue s'écartent effrayés. Cela fait longtemps que plus personne à Konoha ne m'approche quand je suis en rogne. Je suis aussi célèbre que mon professeur, Cinquième Hokage, première femme à obtenir ce titre, connue pour son exceptionnel talent de medic-nin, son goût pour le jeu et l'alcool et ses colères exceptionnellement violentes. Et mes éclats, qu'ils soient médicaux ou de rage, n'ont rien à lui envier.

Mes talons claquent le sol, alors que je me repasse leur trahison. La proximité de leurs gestes, ce fossé qu'ils creusent encore et toujours avec moi, m'excluant de leurs vies. Et ma colère qui s'intensifie semblant ne jamais vouloir trouver de limite.

J'aperçois Ino au loin. Elle aussi doit souffrir, elle doit partager ma douleur, ma colère, ma haine. Elle m'adresse un pauvre sourire timide, elle a vite compris mon état d'esprit et je lis de l'étonnement dans ses yeux qui me dévisagent. Je me ravise, malgré toutes nos disputes, elle reste mon amie, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne suis pas aussi ignoble que ces deux abrutis qui me servent de coéquipiers.

Pourtant, il est vrai que je devrais être heureuse. Mon premier amour est de retour à Konoha. Et, l'espace de quelques jours, j'ai cru toucher le bonheur du doigt. Oui, je l'ai effleuré. Mais, en un battement de cil, ils viennent de me le ravir à jamais. Comment être heureuse quand les personnes auxquelles on tient le plus nous poussent loin d'eux. Comment ne pas honnir ces êtres qui vous volent la moindre parcelle de joie gagnée au prix de mille efforts, de mille souffrances.

Des larmes de frustrations m'échappent. Mon poing brille d'un chakra qui hurle ma douleur, ma rage et ne demande qu'à sortir avec cet horrible sentiment qui me pourri le coeur. Je me contrôle encore quelques instants et calme le flux de puissance de mon poing. J'accélère le pas. J'ai hâte d'arriver au terrain d'entrainement où je pourrais enfin vomir cette haine qui me dévore déjà.

Je sens la présence discrète de Kakashi dans mon dos. Je me retourne et lui renvoi le désespoir qui m'habite. Lui aussi est responsable de ma mise à l'écart. Il m'a bien signifié, il y a quelques années, que je ne devais pas espérer les rattraper, que je ne serais jamais aussi puissante qu'eux. Il a craché sur mes sentiments d'adolescente. Il a oublié mon coeur d'enfant et l'a piétiné sans considération. Il ne voyait que la faible kunoichi à protéger, tout comme eux. Je ne le suis plus, bordel !

Mon ancien professeur ne dois pas apprécier mes accusations muettes. Il s'éloigne rapidement. Ils devraient tous comprendre qu'il n'est plus utile de me préserver. Cette attitude me mutile autant que la déloyauté que j'ai surprise il y a quelques instants. Ma rage décuple alors que je comprends qu'en plus de me trahir, ils essayaient de me protéger. Quand comprendront-ils que je ne suis plus une enfant !

Je débouche enfin sur mon terrain d'entrainement. Je cherche des yeux des roches assez solides pour représenter les têtes des deux idiots qui me font souffrir. La comparaison m'arrache un sourire ironique. Ils sont bornés, quand ils sont lancés rien ne les arrêtes, ils sont froids et sans cœurs. La pierre les définit vraiment bien.

Ils seront encore mieux représentés avec une petite touche de peinture... J'avise deux pierres tout à fait appropriées. Toutes deux ovales, l'une, coiffée de branches mortes, sous un certain angle ressemble au glaçon sans cœur, l'autre d'un buisson dont les feuilles jaunies rappellent la coupe de l'handicapé de l'amour.

A l'aide d'un vieux marqueur noir, je griffonne deux visages hideux sur les pierres et les insulte vivement avant de m'élancer telle une furie. Le vent fouette mon visage et sèche les dernières traces de larmes de rage sur mon visage. Non, ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesses qui se sont écoulées, ce sont des perles de haine pure. Une fois que je me suis assez éloignée pour réduire en miette les représentations des deux hommes qui ont passé leurs vies à me faire souffrir, je fais un élégant demi-tour sur un arbre et me précipite dans l'autre sens. Mon chakra illumine mes poings qui s'abattent sur les pierres et les réduisent en poussière.

Pourtant je ne me sens pas mieux, la douleur qui enserre mon âme n'a pas disparue et leur image me hante toujours. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, comment, cela a pût se produire.

Soudain, dans la poussière que j'ai créée apparaissent deux silhouettes que je ne connais que trop bien. L'une tire l'autre, penaude, par la main. De les voir, là, devant moi, réveille un autre sentiment que je pensais avoir perdu à tout jamais. Je me sens perdue, je me laisse glisser au sol. Finalement, peut-être suis-je encore cette enfant qu'il faut protéger, qui veut être protégée par ces deux hommes qui se tiennent devant moi, leurs regards si différents et si semblables ancrés dans le mien.


	2. Elle me déteste

**Titre :** Mille et un mots de Haine et d'Amour

**Résumé :** Sakura surprend une scène qui la choque et la blesse profondément. Ou comment une histoire racontée de trois points de vue différents prend des significations différentes, selon celui-ci...

**Genre :** Shônen-ai / Threesome / Romance

**Rating :** 12+

**Auteur :** Marquise Sissy

**Bêta lecture : Yzan **(oui tu mérites le gras)

**Note de l'auteur :** Tous les chapitres font pile poil Mille et Un mots (compte Word). Vous voulez que je vous dise ? C'est pas de la tarte. Plus j'avance dans mes chapitres et plus c'est dur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre II : Elle me déteste...<strong>_

« Je vous déteste » la porte claque après qu'un regard émeraude ait le temps de me transpercer. Elle me hait. Tous, je peux supporter ces mots venant de tous, mais pas d'elle. Elle est ma meilleure amie à défaut de mieux. J'ai tant espéré obtenir plus. Tant espéré qu'elle comprenne combien elle compte pour moi. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, maladroitement certes, mais essayé quand même.

Ces mots, la douleur qu'ils font naitre en moi. Ils me blessent, me brisent, me déchirent. Je ne peux pas les supporter. Pire encore, ce que j'ai lu dans son regard, ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle en veut, d'ailleurs qui pourrait lui en vouloir, après tout il est revenu auprès de nous, mais à moi. A celui qui lui vole son premier et unique amour. A ce gamin gênant lui tournant autour depuis des années.

J'avais réussi à gagner son estime. Avais... Maintenant, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Elle me rejettera plus durement encore. Je l'énervais, j'ai mûri et elle m'a considéré comme un ami. Je lui ai fait peur, Kyûbi lui a fait peur, je lui ai expliqué et j'ai lu la compassion d'une sœur dans ses yeux. Je lui ai ramené son seul amour, et j'ai ressenti toute sa reconnaissance. J'ai embrassé l'homme qu'elle aime depuis toujours, et j'ai découvert toute la haine qu'elle pouvait me porter.

La douleur, je ne suis plus que ça. Alors que quelques instants auparavant, j'effleurais du bout des lèvres le paradis. Pour tout bonheur, il y a une compensation. Je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir. Pour la paix et la tranquillité de Konoha, il y a eu mon isolement et ma douleur. Pour la vengeance et la vérité de Sasuke, il y a eu la douleur de la perte d'un frère qui finalement l'aimait. Pour avoir frôlé le Jardin d'Eden, je tombe en Enfer. Dans ma damnation personnelle : le rejet d'une des personnes comptant le plus pour moi.

Elle me hait, je me hais et je hais encore plus ce démon s'esclaffant en moi. Comment pourrait-elle me pardonner, je porte en moi un monstre et je viens de la trahir, de la blesser. Elle me détestera à vie, j'en suis certain.

Je sens quelques larmes traitresses rouler sur mes joues. Des doigts fins les cueillent. Je plonge mes yeux dans le regard charbon me faisant face. Je me rends alors compte que je suis encore dans les bras de celui avec lequel j'ai commis l'irréparable, avec lequel j'ai blessé mon amie, ma sœur et plus encore, oui bien plus, cet être aimé qui maintenant me déteste. Je le repousse et un vide m'envahit.

J'ai envie de m'effondrer sous le deuxième regard blessé de la journée, mais dans celui-là nulle haine, juste de la compréhension. Lui aussi souffre, lui aussi l'aime. Je le vois dans son regard. Elle ne le rejettera pas, je le sais. Il doit juste la prendre dans ses bras, lui révéler ses sentiments. Elle me détestera toujours mais, à lui, elle pardonnera. Comme je lui pardonnerais, comme je la comprendrais.

Je cache mon visage, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ainsi. J'entends sa voix, ses provocations, je ne réagis pas, je n'en ai pas la force. Il s'approche de moi, me tend la main. Je la repousse. Je lis la douleur de mon rejet et la compréhension dans les yeux sombres accrochant les miens. Il n'insiste pas. Maintenant, lui aussi me hais. Je le sais, même s'il ne le dit pas. Je n'ai pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle nous a surpris, lui non plus.

Je me recroqueville à nouveau, il ne doit pas s'occuper de moi, il doit s'occuper d'elle. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et descend le long de mon bras, déclenchant des frissons sur son passage. Sa main fraiche attrape délicatement la mienne. Tout aussi précautionneusement, il me tire en avant, me donnant l'ordre silencieux de me lever.

- " Au lieu de faire cette tête, aide-moi à la rattraper."

Doucement, je me lève. Sans résistance, même si je ne veux plus voir la haine dans les yeux de celle que j'aime, je le suis. Il compte tout autant qu'elle à mes yeux. Mon cœur ne peut choisir l'un ou l'autre. Et l'un comme l'autre, je les suivrais aveuglément. Alors s'il me demande de la rattraper, je la rattraperais, même si je dois en souffrir.

Cette douleur lancinante ne s'arrêtera jamais. A chaque fois que je croiserais son regard plein de haine, je ne pourrais que mourir de douleur, je l'ai mérité.

Il me traine dans tout Konoha. Je ne sais pas où nous allons mais lui à l'air de le savoir. Son pas est sûr, sa poigne ferme. Quelque part dans mon esprit, cela m'apaise. Pourtant, le reste n'est que douleur, une douleur diffuse au souvenir de cette voix, de ces mots, de ce regard.

Un ultime réflexe de survie, de lâcheté peut-être, me pousse à fuir, et je tente de partir dans l'autre sens. Sasuke raffermit sa prise. "Lâche", dit-il, ce seul mot me fait réagir. Je dois lui faire comprendre. Elle doit comprendre que, pour moi, rien n'est plus douloureux que de les voir souffrir tous les deux.

Elle semble si forte. Mais moi je le sais, nous le savons tous les deux. Au fond, elle est plus fragile qu'une rose, elle est une fleur de cerisier dont le vent fait s'envoler les pétales. Et ce souffle qui la brise, je le représente mieux que tout. Pourtant, pourtant... Jamais, elle ne comprendra ce que je ressens pour eux deux. Non, maintenant, elle ne peut que me dévisager avec haine.

Nous arrivons au bout de notre périple. Nous sommes sur notre terrain d'entrainement. Elle se défoule, laisse éclater toute sa rage et il ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle est si belle. Dans un nuage de poussière, elle se retourne. Elle nous voit, nous regarde droit dans les yeux et s'effondre en larme...

Je crois qu'elle a compris...


	3. Elle nous déteste

**Titre :** Mille et un mots de Haine et d'Amour

**Résumé :** Sakura surprend une scène qui la choque et la blesse profondément. Ou comment une histoire racontée de trois points de vue différents prend des significations différentes, selon celui-ci...

**Genre :** Shônen-ai / Threesome / Romance

**Rating :** 12+

**Auteur :** Marquise Sissy

**Bêta lecture : Yzan **(oui tu mérites le gras)

**Note de l'auteur :** Tous les chapitres font pile poil Mille et Un mots (compte Word). Bizarrement, j'ai eu moins de mal pour Sasuke que pour Naruto. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas une grande fan du brun bien au contraire, je lui préfère son grand frère (En plus ça rime *pose à la Gaï* Je suis trop une boss).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre III : Elle nous déteste ?<strong>_

« Je vous déteste ! ». La porte claque peu après les mots. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse m'adresser, nous adresser ces mots. La haine c'est mon domaine pas le sien. Elle, elle est là pour nous aimer tous les deux. Parce que oui, je l'ai bien vu à mon retour, elle l'aime aussi. Elle est toujours la douce et pacifique jeune fille qui tentait d'apaiser nos querelles.

Elle est juste arrivée au mauvais moment, comme toujours. J'ai enfin réussi à goûter ces lèvres tentatrices et insolentes. J'allais aller cueillir les siennes plus tard. J'avais tout prévu, tout planifié. J'aurais pu les avoir tous les deux à moi et moi seul. Nous aurions pu rester trois à jamais. Juste le temps de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien de mal, que nous avons le droit de nous aimer à trois.

Ces mots, je n'y crois pas. Elle ne peut pas me haïr, elle m'aime depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne peut pas haïr Naruto, elle lui pardonne trop et trop facilement. Tout comme à moi. Non, décidément je ne la crois pas. Elle ne nous hait pas, elle nous aime, je le sais.

Et pourtant, ces mots me déchirent. Je ne comprends pas. Je m'étais préparé à les recevoir à mon retour à Konoha. J'ai voulu les tuer tous les deux. Ils ne m'en ont pas tenu rigueur. J'ai voulu couper le lien qui nous unit, j'ai voulu entendre ces mots de leurs bouches, les sentir venir de leurs cœurs... Cette époque est révolue. Aujourd'hui, je veux leur amour inconditionnel à tous les deux. Et elle que fait-elle ? Elle me jette une haine toute fraiche au visage. Décidément, elle ressemble plus à Naruto qu'elle ne veut bien le faire croire. Elle ne fait jamais ce que j'attends d'elle.

Naruto, lui, a du mal à accuser le coup, je le vois. Il n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis que la porte s'est brutalement refermée. Il reste là, dans mes bras, comme un pantin qu'il n'a jamais été. C'est sûrement pour lui que ces mots sont les plus durs et je vois dans son regard qu'il les croit. Je me demande si Sakura se rend compte des ravages qu'elle vient de déchainer en lui.

Moi, ce n'est pas la même chose, je ne la crois pas. Non, je ne la crois pas. Comment croire que cette glue rose me hait. Comment croire que la femme qui a accepté Kyuubi et soigné Naruto le déteste. Je ne la crois pas. Je ne veux pas la croire. Je ne dois pas la croire.

Si elle nous hait à quoi rime mon retour à Konoha. Dans quel autre but que les retrouver, serais-je revenu dans ce village qui m'a tout volé et qui a pris bien plus encore à ce frère que j'ai tant admiré, tant aimé enfant et dont je chéris le souvenir.

Comment une femme qui pleure en tuant un de ses plus féroces ennemis peut haïr, les hommes qu'elle aimait quelques secondes auparavant. Comment la petite fille de douceur qu'elle est derrière son apparence de guerrière pourrait se laisser aller à un sentiment aussi vil.

Plus j'y pense moins j'y crois. Naruto, lui, a l'air d'y croire de plus en plus. Il m'a fuit et s'est collé au mur. Je ne vois plus son visage mais je le sais. Il y croit dur comme fer à ces paroles et il en souffre plus que si elles avaient été prononcées par n'importe qui. Même moi, lorsque je les lui ai dites, il ne m'a pas cru. Elle, il ne peut imaginer qu'elle puisse lui mentir à ce sujet.

Je n'y crois pas. Et pourtant, je suis comme lui, ces quelques syllabes m'ont déchirées le cœur. Je n'y crois pas. Et pourtant, une sonnette d'alarme retentit en moi, me poussant à lui courir après de peur de la perdre à jamais. Je n'y crois pas mais une part de moi y croit. Alors, je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux, j'analyse la situation et établis un plan. Je dois la récupérer.

Première décision à prendre, dois-je la rattraper ? Si je cours comme un fou, ma fierté va en prendre un coup et un Uchiwa ne poursuit pas une femme. Les femmes viennent à lui. Pour elle, pour Naruto aussi, je me résigne à agir autrement qu'un homme de ma famille. Ils sont ma famille aujourd'hui.

Mais Naruto, je ne peux pas le laisser là dans cet état et hors de question de le consoler comme un enfant. C'est un ninja, il doit se reprendre. Je le provoque, comme lors de nos premières missions ensemble mais il semble perdu dans son propre monde et je n'ai pas franchement envie de rendre visite à Kyuubi. Ce démon n'est pas des plus accueillants et activer mon sharingan me fatigue de plus en plus.

J'inspire un bon coup et tente la méthode douce. Je lui tends une main qu'il repousse en me regardant en biais. Alors, je lui caresse le bras, comme on apprivoise un animal avec ce simple contact, attrape sa main et le tire doucement. Miraculeusement, après une petite phrase "d'encouragement", il me suit. C'est bien la première fois qu'il fait ce que je lui demande.

Il m'accompagne docilement dans tout le village. Certains nous dévisagent. Je m'en fous royalement et Naruto ne s'en rend même pas compte. A cinq cent mètres du terrain d'entrainement où est Sakura, Naruto tente de fuir comme un lâche. Je ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer. Piqué au vif, il relève la tête et avance d'un pas plus décidé. Bien, il se réveille enfin.

Sakura n'y est pas allé de main morte sur le terrain et elle continue encore. Quand elle nous aperçoit, elle ne se démonte pas et ancre son regard émeraude empli de colère et de douleur dans les nôtres. En quelques secondes son expression change et elle s'effondre en larme sur le sol.

Je savais que je ne devais pas y croire...


	4. Elle nous aime

**Titre :** Mille et un mots de Haine et d'Amour

**Résumé :** Sakura surprend une scène qui la choque et la blesse profondément. Ou comment une histoire racontée de trois points de vue différents prend des significations différentes, selon celui-ci...

**Genre :** Shônen-ai / Threesome / Romance

**Rating :** T

**Auteur :** Marquise Sissy

**Bêta lecture : Yzan **(oui tu mérites le gras)

**Note de l'auteur :** Tous les chapitres font pile poil Mille et Un mots (compte Word).

Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre IV : Elle nous aime...<strong>_

J'ai bien fait de ne pas douter d'elle. Elle ne peut pas nous haïr. Ses larmes parlent pour elle. Elle nous aime. Et bien que je le sache déjà, cette constatation m'allège. Je souris, geste maladroit car ses sanglots redoublent et Naruto me jette un regard menaçant. Il se précipite vers elle et la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler. Je m'approche un peu plus et entend l'idiot blond s'excuser plus que de raison. Mon sourire s'évanouit et je sens la colère monter en moi. De quoi s'excuse-t-il ? De m'aimer ? Ca n'a pas de sens puisqu'il l'aime aussi !

J'explose, dans la mesure où un Uchiwa peut le faire, je n'ai pas perdu toute dignité. Ma voix reste monocorde. Je leur balance cette vérité que nous retenons tous les trois depuis trop longtemps. Nous sommes plus que des coéquipiers, plus que des amis, nous nous aimons les uns les autres. Vraiment. Différemment des convenances. Mais qui se soucie de ces fichues convenances ? Pas moi !

A la fin de ma tirade, ils me dévisagent les yeux écarquillés. Un instant, j'ai peur de les avoir effrayés. Puis, je me dis qu'ils ont besoin d'assimiler l'information. Que cela ne doit pas être facile. Après tout moi aussi j'ai mis du temps à accepter cet amour triangulaire. Tout est silencieux, Sakura a arrêté de pleurer, Naruto de s'excuser. Les voir ainsi enlacés me donne envie de me joindre à eux, à leurs chaleurs, à leurs cœurs. Toutefois, ils ne reprennent pas vie. Ils restent là, figés, comme deux statues de chair terriblement tentantes.

Je ne veux pas les brusquer, je ne le dois pas. Alors, j'esquisse un geste pour repartir. C'est à ce moment que Naruto s'active. Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête, geste qu'il fait machinalement lorsqu'il est gêné et qui s'accompagne d'un ricanement du même acabit. Puis, il me sourit de ce sourire qui se ferait se damner un saint.

" Wouha, je rêve ou tu viens de sortir plusieurs phrases compliquées à la suite et de nous dire que tu nous aimes ? La fin du monde est proche c'est ç... Aïe ! " La petite tirade de Naruto a sorti Sakura de sa torpeur et elle me sourit maladroitement elle aussi. Nous sommes tous les trois gênés. Je le sens. Cette situation est nouvelle pour nous.

Ils font tous les deux d'énormes efforts pour agir le plus naturellement possible. Naruto se plaint de son coup sur la tête, totalement injustifié selon lui et Sakura le houspille. Je souris. Un sourire, empli de satisfaction et de bonheur. Les voir se disputer comme dans notre enfance me rend plus heureux que je ne le pensais. Je m'approche d'eux presque inconsciemment et me joint à la dispute. Nous partageons ce moment d'innocence retrouvée quelques minutes.

Puis tout à coup Sakura redevient sérieuse. Elle nous dévisage, car quelque chose l'ennuie. " Ca ne sera plus tout à fait comme avant n'est-ce pas ? Nos gestes, nos mots vont prendre des significations différentes."

Sa réflexion instaure un nouveau silence entre nous. Oui, rien ne sera plus comme avant mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une mauvaise chose. Ça ne peut être que mieux, empli de douceur et d'une chaleur qui, je le remarque aujourd'hui seulement, m'avait manquée jusque là. La chaleur de Naruto qui rayonnera sur nous et la douceur de Sakura qui nous consolera lorsque le monde deviendra trop dur, trop intolérable pour nous.

Sakura nous couve du regard, je sens que sa gêne n'a pas totalement disparue au contraire de ses larmes. Pourtant, cela me dérange. Je veux qu'elle m'aime sans retenue, tout comme Naruto. Je m'approche de ma coéquipière, passe une main sur ses hanches et appelle Naruto. Il hésite, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Finalement, il s'approche de nous et imite timidement mon geste envers notre coéquipière. Je sens la chaleur de son bras sur le mien et celle du corps de Sakura proche de moi.

Je les sens hésitants, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas très bien où je vais non plus. Naruto évite le regard de Sakura, j'en suis conscient et je crois comprendre quelque chose. Il n'est toujours pas sûr des sentiments de notre petite-amie envers lui. Doucement, j'attrape son menton entre mon pouce et mon index et approche son visage de celui de notre coéquipière. De l'autre, je fais comprendre à cette dernière d'un regard accompagné d'un petit hochement de tête de suivre le mouvement.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, hésitantes puis passionnées. Ce baiser rassure Naruto. J'enlace ce dernier de mon bras libre, puis commence à dessiner de mes lèvres la mâchoire de Sakura qui en gémit inconsciemment de bien être. Doucement, je passe de sa mâchoire à celle de notre petit-ami qui, lui, frissonne de plaisir. Tendrement, je remonte à ses lèvres et remplace Sakura qui trace un nouveau sillon de baiser de l'autre côté de la mâchoire de notre blond. Elle s'attaque ensuite quelques instants à la mienne pour finalement venir embrasser mes lèvres alors que Naruto fait glisser les siennes le long de ma gorge.

Je me rend compte que bien que différents en tout point, sauvage et passionné pour Naruto, tendre et délicat pour Sakura, ils se ressemblent par les émotions qu'ils font passé au travers de cet échange, notre premier baiser, plein de promesses pour l'avenir.

Nous nous aimons, d'un amour profond et sincère. Ils n'y pensent peut-être pas encore mais notre "couple" devra sûrement traverser beaucoup d'épreuves pour être accepté mais pour le moment, je m'en fou. Je me fou du reste du monde. Je me gorge de la chaleur de ces deux corps contre moi, de toutes les sensations inédites qu'ils me font ressentir, de tous les frôlements de nos peaux, de leurs lèvres qui me dévorent. Ils sont ma famille, mon monde, mon univers. Et les seules choses qui comptent, ce sont nos sentiments.

Elle nous aime.

Il nous aime.

Je les aime.

* * *

><p>photo en lien sur mon profil pour la scène du baiser qui normalement ne devait pas exister. J'ai eu une inspiration soudaine lorsque je l'ai vue alors que je bloquais sur ce chapitre.<p>

Miam, miam, j'adore les review. C'est ma friandise préférée. J'en ai mérité ?


	5. Elle m'aime

**Titre :** Mille et un mots de Haine et d'Amour

**Résumé :** Sakura surprend une scène qui la choque et la blesse profondément. Ou comment une histoire racontée de trois points de vue différents prend des significations différentes, selon celui-ci...

**Genre :** Shônen-ai / Threesome / Romance

**Rating :** T

**Auteur :** Marquise Sissy

**Bêta lecture : Yzan **(oui tu mérites le gras)

**Note de l'auteur :** Tous les chapitres font pile poil Mille et Un mots (compte Word).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre V : Elle m'aime...<strong>_

Voir Sakura dans cet état me ravage de l'intérieur. C'est de ma faute et de celle du glaçon sans cœur à coté de moi. Nous aurions dû réfléchir. Enfin, il aurait dû réfléchir. On sait tous que la réflexion n'a jamais été mon fort. Les sanglots de mon amie redoublent. Je cours la prendre dans mes bras, je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer comme cela. Ça me déchire aussi certainement que je l'aime. Je relève les yeux pour croiser le regard de Sasuke qui est aussi coupable que moi. Il sourit. Je pourrais le tuer sur le champ. Mais je dois rester auprès de Sakura. Elle s'est accrochée à ma veste et laisse échapper toute sa douleur, sa peine, contre moi. Je ne peux pas la laisser.

Je me suis trompé sur Sasuke. Il a toujours été froid et distant mais Orochimaru et sa quête de vengeance l'ont totalement changé. Ce n'est plus le même. M'embrasser juste pour blesser Sakura, c'est cruel. Je serre le poing alors que, de l'autre main, je caresse maladroitement la chevelure rose de Sakura. Je ne peux que m'excuser. M'excuser d'être aussi bête, d'être aussi faible, de l'avoir fait souffrir autant, d'être amoureux, de ne pas avoir su voir clair dans les gestes de notre coéquipier. Elle écoute ma litanie tout en pleurant encore. Je me sens si impuissant face à ses larmes, c'est si dur. Entre deux sanglots, elle essaye d'articuler quelques mots mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit et ça a l'air de la bouleverser encore plus.

Le briseur de cœur s'approche de nous. Il ne sourit plus. Il a plutôt l'air énervé. Je ne le comprends pas sur ce coup là. Il a ce qu'il voulait, non. Il nous renvoie notre amour à la figure. Il nous fait souffrir. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de nous. Il affiche cet air suffisant qu'il a quand il est sûr de quelque chose. Il va encore nous lancer une de ses vérités douloureuse à entendre. Franchement, il ne voit pas que ce n'est pas le moment !

Ce qu'il nous dit me met la claque mentale du siècle. Je saisis les mots qu'il prononce, je les comprends. Mais mon cerveau a quelques difficultés à les analyser. Il parle d'amour. Sasuke parle d'amour ! Bon ok. Je vois pourquoi j'ai du mal à analyser. Je me concentre à nouveau. Il... il... est entrain de nous faire une déclaration. Je crois que si je n'étais pas déjà à genoux, j'en tomberais de surprise. Je crois qu'il parle aussi de mes sentiments et de ceux de Sakura, de convenances, d'amour triangulaire. Je suis perdu là.

Il se tait et nous regarde. Nous restons tous les trois silencieux un instant. J'ai besoin de temps pour comprendre où il a voulu en venir. Ses phrases étaient pourtant claires mais j'arrive pas à en saisir le sens. Soudain, les mots, les phrases font place à une vérité. Il est comme moi, il nous aime tous les deux. Et... et Sakura aussi, enfin je crois.

Je le vois partir. Il va encore nous abandonner pour de mauvaises raisons. Je me relève et lâche une bêtise en me grattant la tête. Cela le fait réagir. Il s'arrête. Pour mon plus grand malheur, ça réveille aussi Sakura qui a arrêté de pleurer et qui m'envoie un crochet du droit. Après, quelques secondes de flottement, je lance une dispute. Ça on connait, on sait faire, c'est naturel. Notre coéquipier nous rejoint et participe activement à la bataille. Je me sens bien. Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien.

Tout à coup, Sakura nous regarde bizarrement. Je la sens soudain mal à l'aise. "Ça ne sera plus tout à fait comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? Nos gestes, nos mots vont prendre des significations différentes."

Je réfléchis à son idée un instant. Nos sentiments vont-ils tout changer ? Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis bien comme ça, moi. Sasuke s'approche de notre coéquipière et l'enlace. Il m'appelle d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas, presque douce, suave. J'hésite à entrer dans leur bulle. Sakura ne veut peut-être pas de moi. Elle l'accepte peut-être uniquement pour faire plaisir à Sasuke. Je la regarde timidement, elle me fait un petit signe de tête en rougissant et je décide de les rejoindre.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, alors j'imite Sasuke, passant mon bras autour de la hanche de notre amie à mon tour. Je me sens mal à l'aise dans cette position. Ils sont si proches tous les deux. Le bonheur est trop grand. Une catastrophe va sûrement arriver. Je ne mérite pas autant. Kyûbi, en moi, le dit aussi.

La main de Sasuke sur mon menton coupe le fil de ma pensée. Il relève mon visage en direction de Sakura. Celle-ci me regarde un instant, puis après un regard rapide au brun, elle approche son visage du mien. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes dans un léger baiser. Elle recommence ainsi quelques fois, faisant passer toute la douceur qu'elle peut dans cet échange. Je lui réponds, en tentant de lui transmettre tout ce que je ressens pour elle. Le baiser devient rapidement plus passionné. Quand elle gémit de plaisir, j'entrouvre les yeux pour voir Sasuke dévorer sa mâchoire. Rapidement, je comprends ce qu'elle a pu ressentir, les lèvres de Sasuke remontent maintenant la mienne, me donnant des frissons de plaisir.

Tendrement, il chasse les lèvres de Sakura des miennes, et la remplace. Ce baiser est si différent, et pourtant, je l'apprécie tout autant. Les lèvres de Sakura ne m'ont pas quittées et tracent un chemin de ma mâchoire à celle de notre petit-ami. Je ne sais pas si le terme convient. Délicatement, elle prend ma place sur les lèvres de Sasuke et je pars à la découverte du cou de ce dernier. C'est notre premier baiser, c'est si bon, c'est si doux.

J'ai enfin compris...

Elle m'aime.

Elle nous aime.

Il nous aime.

Je les aime.

Nous nous aimons.

* * *

><p>Pour information, je me suis inspirée de la photo sur mon profilpour la scène du baiser qui normalement ne devait pas exister. J'ai eu une inspiration soudaine lorsque je l'ai vue alors que je bloquais sur ce chapitre.<p>

Miam, miam, j'adore les review. C'est ma friandise préférée. J'en ai mérité ?


	6. Je vous aime

**Titre :** Mille et un mots de Haine et d'Amour

**Résumé :** Sakura surprend une scène qui la choque et la blesse profondément. Ou comment une histoire racontée de trois points de vue différents prend des significations différentes, selon celui-ci...

**Genre :** Shônen-ai / Threesome / Romance

**Rating :** T

**Auteur :** Marquise Sissy

**Bêta lecture : Yzan **(oui tu mérites le gras)

**Note de l'auteur :** Tous les chapitres font pile poil Mille et Un mots (compte Word).

Merci d'oublier toute torture envers l'auteur parce qu'elle a totalement zappé de publié le dernier chapitre la semaine dernière...

Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review. Ca m'a fait très plaisir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre VI : Je vous aime...<strong>_

Ils sont là, tous les deux devant moi, leurs regards emplis d'une tristesse que je ne comprends pas. Ils sont ensemble, ils s'aiment, ils devraient être heureux. J'ai envie d'être heureuse pour eux mais s'ils souffrent alors je souffre avec eux. Parce que je les aime. Et, parce que je croyais cet amour mort, je me suis effondrée en les voyant ainsi. Ils ne doivent pas souffrir, pas à cause de moi. Sasuke me sourit. Mes pleurs redoublent. Parce que dans ce sourire, je peux lire tout l'amour qu'il me porte et cela me fait mal. Il m'aime mais il n'est pas avec moi. Ce n'est pas ma main dans la sienne, c'est celle de Naruto.

Ce dernier court vers moi alors que mes larmes s'intensifient. Il me prend dans ses bras, me berce, m'enlace, me transmet tout son amour pour moi. Il m'aime aussi, il m'aime toujours, mais lui non plus ne m'a pas choisie. Il s'excuse. Il souffre avec moi, pour moi. J'essaye de lui dire qu'il ne le doit pas, que je l'aime, que je veux le voir heureux, souriant comme à son habitude. Mes paroles se noient dans mes larmes. Il ne comprend pas ce que je dis. Il continue de s'excuser d'aimer deux personnes, d'être amoral, anormal, un monstre. Je veux lui dire qu'il se trompe que ce n'est pas lui le monstre que c'est moi mais rien de compréhensible ne sort de ma bouche.

Soudain, il se tend. J'ai entendu des pas, Sasuke s'est approché de nous. Il y a un moment de flottement où la litanie des excuses continue d'une voix différente tendue. Puis, le silence s'installe. Rapidement coupé par la voix grave de Sasuke. Il nous aime, tous les deux, de la même manière et il sait ce que nous ressentons. Nous nous aimons aussi, il le sait. Il ne veut pas choisir. Nous n'avons même pas de choix à faire selon lui. Nous devons laisser les convenances derrière nous et nous aimer à trois simplement. Lui se moque de cses gens trop bien pensants, il ne veut nous perdre ni l'un ni l'autre. Il n'est pas revenu à Konoha pour ça.

J'accuse le coup. Que Sasuke parle de ses sentiments est assez exceptionnel. Qu'il parle de ceux de Naruto encore plus. Qu'il parle des miens et les comprennent me laisse abasourdie. De plus, ce qu'il vient de dire remet en cause beaucoup de choses, de questionnements et de tiraillements douloureux qui auraient étés inutiles selon lui. Est ce que j'aurais simplement dûu me laisser aller ? Est-ce qu'en fait c'était aussi simple ? Je le dévisage, perdue dans ce fourmillement de questions qui se pressent en moi. Il a l'air si sûr de lui, de ce qu'il vient de dire. Serait-ce si simple de nous aimer ? Ne va-t-on pas avoir d'épreuves à surmonter ? Il a l'air de croire que non. L'avis des autres ne l'intéresse pas alors il n'aura pas à en souffrir. Mais moi ? Mais Naruto ? déjàDéjà rejeté à cause de Kyûbi. Non, il ne le mérite pas.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je me sens si perdue. Naruto interrompt ma pensée en lâchant une bêtise plus grosse que lui. Ce bol de ramen sur pattes ne peutx pas être sérieux un instant. Je lui remets les idées en place à l'aide d'un bon crochet du droit. Ce contact, pourtant bref avec sa peau, me met mal à l'aise. Malaise qui s'efface un peu quand l'idiot du village commence à se plaindre. Une joute verbale entre nous commence. Sasuke vient aussi se joindre à nous. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression que tout est redevenu comme lors de nos douze ans.

Un instant seulement, car la réalité me rattrape et une frayeur soudaine m'envahite. Rien ne sera plus comme avant, nos gestes, nos mots tout aura un autre sens. Je leur fais part de mon angoisse. Sasuke me rassure à sa façon en m'enlaçant. Naruto, lui, ne doit faire que réaliser la chose car il rougit, ce que je trouve attendrissant, d'autant plus qu'il a l'air de trouver ses sandales intéressantes. Sasuke l'appelle, il relève la tête et attend mon aprobationapprobation. Cet abrutit ne comprendra donc jamais. Comment diable peu faire Hinata pour l'aimer depuis si longtemps.

Et puis, je crois que je la comprends. Il a ce côoté volontaire et spontané. Il vit les choses à fond. Il nous donne envie de profiter de la vie parce qu'elle est belle. Il est l'antithèse du ninja qui se doit d'être froid et sans émotions. Il rayonne de l'intérieur. Il est l'exact opposé de Sasuke, qui ne laisse habituellement rien paraitre de ce qu'il peut ressentir, qui nous donne envie d'atteindre sa perfection, qui nous pousse en avant. Ils me passionnent tous les deux. Ils me fascinent tous les deux.

Là en cet instant, alors que leurs deux bras m'enlacent que leurs chaleurs m'entourent, je comprends ce que voulait dire Sasuke. Au Diable les autres et leurs convenances. Au Diable cette morale puritaine qui nous empêcherait de nous aimer. Je veux juste les avoir pour moi, égoïstement. Sasuke relève la tête d'un Naruto toujours rougissant. D'un signe de tête, le brun me fait signe d'embrasser notre coéquipier. Je sens mes joues s'enflammer sous l'effet de la gêne. Je vois aussi tous les doutes de Naruto dans son regard si expressif. Lentement, je monte vers ses lèvres et y dépose les miennes, tentant de lui faire comprendre par ce geste mes sentiments envers lui. Ceux dont il doute le plus. Progressivement, il commence à me répondre. Puis, je sens les lèvres de Sasuke sur ma peau et la sensation m'arrache un gémissement de plaisir. Quand il prend ma place sur les lèvres de notre petit-ami, je m'aventure sur la mâchoire de celui-ci pour mieux goûter sa peau. Mon exploration me mène aux lèvres de mon autre petit-ami.

C'est notre premier baiser et grâce à lui, j'ai enfin compris.

Naruto nous aime.

Sasuke nous aime.

Je les aime.

Nous nous aimons.


End file.
